


Saints and Sinners

by MissPadalecki



Series: The Hunter Saga [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPadalecki/pseuds/MissPadalecki
Summary: Scarlett Anderson and Sienna Gunner had no idea what they were getting into when they became hunting partners with the Winchester brothers. As they help the brothers with their revenge quest to find the Yellow-Eyed demon, they realize that they're further in this mess than they wanted to be, and there's only one way out of it...





	1. Prologue: Dream On

_Dream On, dream until your dream come true_

_-Dream On, Areosmith_

 

 **Scarlett Anderson** was a lot of things.

 

To every day, ordinary people, she was just an ordinary girl, with nothing weird ever going on around her.

 

To her father, she was a angsty teen, making a horrible mistake and in need of a therapist. She was completely insane, and needed help.

 

To her sister Cassidy, she was distant, broken, and a mystery that may never be unraveled. She was a voice on the other side of a phone call.

 

To her cousin Marcus, she was the closest thing he could get to a sister, and she needed to be protected.

 

To Sam Winchester, she was the girl who was there for all his highs and lows, and the girl who sacrificed so much for him and the world. He loved her.

 

To Dean Winchester, she was always the nineteen year old girl he met in 2005, and never lost her spunk. She was the hunter that never backed down from a fight.

 

But to Sienna Gunner, she was a friend.

 

Of all these things, being a friend was what mattered most to Scarlett. After all she had been through, after all she had endured… just knowing that she had at least one person by her side believing in her made it all worthwhile. Sienna had been there for her, even when she didn't think she needed someone.

 

Sienna was the one who had convinced Scarlett to stop living in her pickup truck and move into the bunker.

 

She had wanted so desperately to stay in the truck, mainly because she hadn't had a bedroom to herself in years and was scared of the change.

 

But nevertheless, Sienna prevailed and had helped unload all the various things from the truck and place them in their respective rooms.

 

Scarlett had been going through her things, taking her time to set up everything. This was the first time in years that she has slept in a room that wasn't part of some crappy, one star motel, so she was going to make the most of it.

 

She took out a small black box from off the floor, and proceeded to dust off the top of it, coughing from all the dirt that had apparently piled up on it after all those years in the back of a pickup truck.

 

“You know, I'm genuinely shocked you and Moose aren't bunking together.”

 

The voice made Scarlett jump back from the box, knocking over several old trophies of hers from when she was little and ran track. They landed on the rug Scarlett had just purchased to make this new room feel like… well, home.

 

Sienna just laughed a little and walked over to her, helping her fix everything again. “Sorry ‘bout that,” she said, bending down and collecting them in her arms, only to set them down on the black comforter that was still folded up on the floor.

 

Scarlett just rolled her eyes a little, but still smiled. “Well, he kinda just got over Amelia… I don't think it's a good idea to just throw myself back at him.”

 

Sienna leaned back against a wall and tossed her blonde hair out of her eyes. “You’re such a good person, it saddens me. I have failed at corrupting you.”

 

A pillow was then thrown from the doorway and hit Sienna right on the jaw. She stumbled forward, grasping her jaw.

 

Laughter bubbled up inside of Scarlett, but it wasn't she who laughed. Dean was bending down, trying not to collapse and seemingly proud of himself.

 

“I'm gonna kill you…” the blonde muttered, grabbing the pillow from off the ground tightly and chucking it back at Dean with much force.

 

Then the two proceeded to run, far far away from Scarlett and her precious stuff, with Sienna yelling every swear you can think and Dean regretting every action he had taken in the past five minutes.

 

She loved those two, she really did, but sometimes alone time was what she needed. When they ending up chasing each other like the cute little couple they were, Scarlett would seize the opportunity to “get shit done.”

 

Her attention turned back to the black box. It seemed more dusty than it actually was in the lighting of the bunker, but it was still there, and that's all that mattered.

 

She couldn't help but pick up the box and adore it for what seemed like the millionth time in her life. So many things had been stored away in that box…

 

Photos, items, other things most people would find weird found their permanent place inside the box. Scarlett never dared to open it, mainly because most of the memories inside could be kind of… well… painful.

 

But today… today was special. She could open the box, and start moving on, or she could leave everything in there, and store it away again for an extended period of time before she added something else.

 

Curiosity was begging her to open it, and Common Sense was telling her to just leave it.

 

But when it came to Scarlett and her decision making, Common Sense was never brought into consideration half the time.

 

She lifted the lid slowly, taking a small peek, and then lifted the entire thing off, taking a good look at the photo that was clearly on the top of the pile of things.

 

It was of her, Cassie, and Sam. The three of them were at the Texas State Fair, with Sam cradling her in his arms while Cassie lay on the ground in a sort of “Deadpool” pose.

 

Scarlett remembered that day clearly. She had taken Sam to meet Cassie, she owed him that much. He needed a break, and so did she, plus it had been ages since she had seen her sister.

 

It was the closest she had ever been to Cassie in forever.

 

Just as she was about to pick up another photo, she heard footsteps. Without thinking, she dropped the box and kicked it under her bed, almost stubbing her toe on the box itself.

 

The footsteps grew louder, and Scarlett looked down at the picture. Panic took over her mind. No one was supposed to see this… not even-

 

“Scar? You got a minute?”

 

 _Oh shit_ was all she could think.

 

The picture was still in her hands, so she decided to shove both hands behind her back within a fraction of a second.

 

Thankfully, Sam didn't notice. He just leaned against the doorway, his thumbs hooked in the pockets of his jeans.

 

Scarlett simply nodded her head. “Yeah. What’s up?”

 

_What’s up? Is that the best you’ve got?_

 

It was always like this, and she never got used to it. Whenever Sam was around, her brain never worked like it did with Dean or Sienna. It was almost as if she had coding hidden deep within her that Sam somehow knew how to active with his “moose powers.”

 

Sam stayed against the door frame, and let out a small sigh. “Not much. I kinda just finished moving all my stuff in.”

 

“Nice,” she replied. Scarlett kicked the box further under the bed, which caught Sam’s eye.

 

_Please don’t ask what it is. Please please please!_

 

Her silent pleas weren’t heard by any higher power, since Sam asked the very question she had been dreaded. “What's that?”

 

 _Dammit_.

 

Scarlett let out a small sigh, and took one step to the side, revealing the box.

 

Sam had a look of relief on his face, which confused her. What could he possibly think she was hiding?

 

Memories were probably the last thing on his list.

 

“Is that the box you always keep in your truck?”

 

She nodded once again and made a move to slide it further under the bed. Sam stopped leaning and dove for the box, snatching it before she could get her foot to touch it.

 

Scarlett stood there in shock, completely terrified. Sam stood up, and dusted the box off just as she had. “I wouldn't do that if I were-” but it was too late. He was already lifting the lid off the box, and Scarlett could only reach out with her left hand due to the fact she was still hiding the picture behind her back with her right.

 

Sam just stared at the contents, not sure what to say. “So this is… a memory box?”

 

Once again, Scarlett nodded.

 

“Thank God… I thought you were trying to take those pills again…” Sam pulled out the little clear bottle, part way full of light pink pills. The lid had a thick layer of hot glue and duct tape around it, preventing anyone to get into the contents.

 

Scarlett bit her lip, trying to tell Sam to get out f her stuff without actually saying it. He cared too much, and sometimes she wished he didn't. Both he and Dean were always so scared that they were gonna lose each other that it carried over into their friendship with Sienna and her. Sam was just going through everything to make sure she was okay…

 

Which meant he might find all the memories she wanted to stash away and never see again. He might accidentally pull something out of that box and trigger her painful experiences… the stuff she never wanted to surface.

 

He set the box down, finally realizing he was intruding in her personal belongings. “Well… you're clean… which is good.”

 

“Why are you like this?”

 

“Because I am, okay?” he said softly. He set the box down. “So are you gonna tell me what’s behind your back or what?”

 

“It's not drugs, or booze.” She snapped, clutching the picture tighter.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Well that narrows it down a lot.” Though he likely didn't intend to be sarcastic, it came across that way, and it hurt her.

 

She flipped her hair off her shoulder with her free hand, praying someone would interrupt their conversation.

 

It wouldn't happen though. That was the way her luck worked: it was always bad unless some god decided to be merciful, which rarely ever happened.

 

Sam waited for her, trying not to push her into doing something she didn't want to do.

 

It took her a bit, but she finally gathered up the courage to pull out the picture. She was anticipating some sort of “you do realize the whole Amelia thing just went down” speech. She braced for the impact, like one would during a car crash, except this time she knew the crash was coming.

 

He took the picture from her and stared at it for a while, unsure of what to say.

 

“Go ahead. Tell me I'm a freak for hoarding all this stuff. I've heard it before…” she said.

 

Sam didn't look up. “Now why would I do that?”

 

Scarlett just stood there, pretending she was invisible. She was going to say something, even if she didn't know what she wanted to say. Scarlett was trapped in the very situation she never wanted to be in.

 

Sam looked up from the photo and his gaze fell directly on her. “You really keep all this stuff?”

 

Another nod.

 

“That's… honestly kinda cool. He took the picture over to the cork board Scarlett had set up. It was empty save for a few thumbtacks stuck to it and a list of all her emergency contacts written on an old piece of notebook paper.

 

He took a tack out of the wall and impaled the picture right at the top before sticking it smack in the middle of the board.

 

There was no emotion in her besides confusion and shock. She was expecting the car crash, and instead she was experiencing a red light as she needed to turn right. “You’re not mad…”

 

Sam Winchester laughed a little. “You seemed really shocked about it, but yeah, I'm not mad. It is a nice picture.”

 

She ended up smiling, and she didn't care if he noticed or not. Scarlett took one step toward him, then another, and then proceeded to walk right up to him and lean her head on his upper arm. “You're right,” she said as she stared at the picture one more time, “it is a nice photo.”

 

They stood there for a minute, having some sort of moment.

 

Maybe, just maybe, this whole thing might finally work.  


	2. Chapter One: Seven Nation Army

_I'm gonna fight 'em off... a seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

_-Seven Nation Army, The White Stripes_

 

 

 

_ Eight years ago _

__  
  
  


**Scarlett** was sitting in her truck, feet propped up on the dash and letting her Evanescence album take center focus. 

She looked at the gun in her hand, and began to mess with it, not even checking to make sure the safety was on. She was  _ supposed  _ to be heading to pick up Sienna, but she still had five minutes to kill. 

Five minutes in Scarlett Town meant however long it took for her to realize she shouldn't be lip syncing to “My Immortal.” 

Then again, it was much more fun than waiting outside a small office building in the middle of a small town outside of San Antonio, Texas. 

Just as her song was about to finish, Scarlett’s phone buzzed, making her jump a little. Her bottle of water nearly spilled from her reaction. 

Her phone buzzed again, which could only mean someone was calling her, and it was likely Sienna. She picked up the device and hit the  _ answer _ button, holding it up to her ear as she did so. 

“Where the hell are you?!!?” Exclaimed a very pissed Sienna Gunner. Scarlett turned off the radio and started her car, not hesitating to step on the gas and start down the road. 

“Don't worry,” Scarlett spoke into the phone, trying to simultaneously keep her eyes on the road, “I’m on my way. There's traffic out here, believe it or not.” 

It was a boldfaced lie, but she didn't care. This was Sienna, and when Sienna got mad… 

A shiver went down her spine as she thought of all the things a Mad Sienna can do a person. Back when the two of them first started working together, Sienna intimidated her. 

No, that was an understatement. 

Scarlett used to be  _ terrified  _ of Sienna when she got into work mode. Now, after all that they’ve been through, she got used to it. 

……….

Soon enough, she pulled up in front of that little office building where a young blonde girl, was waiting with her arms crossed. 

Scarlett quickly put her truck in park, and opened her door. She shoved her phone into her back pocket of her jeans as she exited her vehicle, grabbing her gun. 

She couldn't help but raise her arms up high and come around the corner of her truck talking in her own version of a Harley Quinn accent, shaking her hips with each step. “Hiya doll!” she squealed. 

Her best friend didn't seem very amused by this, and rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Sometimes you worry me…” she remarked. 

Scarlett just laughed. “Oh come on! You know you love me!” 

The tall blonde just laughed a little, trying to keep up her serious look. It clearly wasn't working, which was exactly what Scarlett wanted. 

The two of them got into the truck as they always had when a job was finished. All they had to do was check out of their motel and look for another strange occurrence that would fit a regular human being’s definition of “weird.” 

“So, how’d it go in there with the Shifter?” she asked, trying to not be as annoying as she was five seconds ago. 

Sienna shut her door, and showed off her bloodied shirt as well as her crimson drenched knuckles. “How do you think?” 

Scarlett then slammed her door closed, turning her keys and starting the engine once more, saying, “well, at least you aren’t dead.” 

She felt Sienna’s fist nudge her slightly on her upper arm. She did the same back to her friend and she straightened out on the road. 

Scarlett switched on the radio, only to have the  _ Fallen  _ album pick up where she left off. 

“Jesus Christ!” was the only reaction Scarlett got from her hunting partner. Usually there was a “Not this again,” or a series of various swear words that Scarlett would never dare repeat.  

Scarlett took it as a sign that her friend was finally beginning to cave and give into the joy that was rock. Now all she had to do was get her friend into 90’s grunge and she was good to go. 

Sienna just leaned her head against the side of the truck, letting her right arm dangle out of the window of the passenger side. “You know, Scar… sometimes I  _ really  _ wish you played country…” 

“But I don't.” 

“And you're missing out because of it. Country’s awesome.” She retorted, turning her head slightly to face Scarlett. 

Scarlett was having none of this. She had always hated country and she always will. “It’s literally all about beer, girls, pickup trucks, jail, moms, and dogs.” 

“You own a pickup truck.” was Sienna’s reply. 

This argument was the last thing Scarlett needed to be worrying about, but it was a good enough distraction. Sometimes, a small argument won was a win “Because that's all I can afford. Russia’s my first and only car.” 

She needed this, especially because she was supposed to call Cassie today. 

Sienna seemed to notice this, so she went along, “you won't even consider a van?” 

“Does it look like I have enough money to consider buying another vehicle?” 

“The food stains say no. The credit card scams say yes.” 

The two of them laughed for what seemed like an eternity. It was true, Scarlett could get a new car if she wanted, but she would never be able to bring herself to do it. Not because obtaining that much money would be risky, but because she couldn't bring herself to leave Russia. This truck had all her memories, and she wasn't leaving those in the hands of someone else. 

They passed a sign that declared the city lint and the population, but they didn't bother to read it. Their next stop was still twenty minutes away, and they didn't need to navigate until they got close. 

Scarlett completely ignored that Sienna was in the car, and began to sing as loudly as she possibly could. She did this usually when she was alone, mainly because she was fairly self conscious about her singing. 

She knew Sienna didn't care, but it still felt weird to do it in front of her. Her music was sacred. 

Today however, she felt like she could finally trust her friend to understand. She knew that there would be no mocking, no taunting, and no commentary. 

About midway through the third round of the  _ Fallen  _ album, Scarlett’s phone began to buzz. There was no way someone could be calling her right now… Cassie only called between ten and eleven at night when their father was fast asleep… 

She looked at the caller ID, and saw her sister’s name in big bold letters:  **ANDERSON, CASSIDY**

Scarlett hit the green  _ answer  _ button, and held the phone up to her ear. “Cassie?” 

Her little sister didn't respond immediately, which only made Scarlett more confused and worried. 

_ Is she okay?  _

_ What if she’s hurt… _

_ No. Stop. Cassie’s okay… otherwise she wouldn't be able to call me…  _

“Hey Scarlett…” Cassie was holding back tears, anyone could tell from the way her voice was trembling. 

“Cassie, what's wrong.” 

“Dad wants to talk to you.” 

Sienna seemed interested in the conversation, and perked up, ready to take the phone from her should it be necessary. 

Scarlett knew that when talking to her sister, she had to be nice. The kid was twelve after all… instead, this came out: “Why the hell does he wanna talk to  _ me _ ?” 

“God, Scar, I don't know? Maybe because he  _ misses _ you? Ever think about that?” The sarcasm in her voice hurt Scarlett, so she took a deep breath and tried again. 

“Cassie, I can’t talk to him. There’s no way he’ll ever understand,” she paused to take another breath before continuing to say, “he doesn’t know what happened with Marcus.” 

She could hear Cassie gasp slightly at the mention of their cousin. “ _ Don’t  _ say that name… Dad will try to send us off to a therapist again…” 

Scarlett almost instantly regretted snapping at her sister. Cassie didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity. 

“Cassie… look I'm s-” she began, but was cut off. 

Instead of hearing her sweet little sister’s voice, an angry kid she had never met began to yell at her. “You always SAY THAT!” 

Hearing her sister scream like that… witnessing all that anger… it only made Scarlett hurt more. “Cassie, listen to me. I'm not speaking to Dad, and I'm going to call you again tomorrow.” 

“Come home.” 

_ Cassie… you know I can't do that…  _

That was what she wanted to say. Her sister wouldn't understand, not until she was older at least. Not until she fully understood what Scarlett was actually doing for all the years she was gone. 

It was moments like this that she wished she were still home, watching old Disney movies with Marcus while Cassie tried to do her school work in the room over. 

_ Marcus _ . 

No. Not today. She wasn't going to think about him today. She wasn't going to think about him ever. 

“I'm hanging up, Cassie.” she spoke softly this time, praying that her sister wouldn't say anything else. 

“Okay.” 

And that was it. 

Scarlett pounded her thumb against the button, severing the connection. She looked over at Sienna, who knew better than to ask. 

“It’s fine… we’re almost back to the motel.” 

Sienna opened her mouth, about to say something, but immediately shut it. Scarlett wanted so badly to let out a sigh of relief, but it would only make her friend even more concerned. 

She couldn't help but wonder why the hell Cassie would ever  _ think  _ about trying to get their father to talk to Scarlett. Sure, he probably missed her, but she wasn't going to ever let him get the satisfaction of her coming home.

Especially not after the whole “you and your sister are psychopaths” thing.

Just thinking about him made Scarlett’s blood boil with pure rage. She gripped the steering wheel tighter, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for two seconds. 

When she opened them again, the sun was just beginning to set. It wasn't even touching the horizon, but the sky was already tinted a slightly darker shade of blue mixed with a soft yellow. The clouds above hadn't caught the color yet, but they were bound to by the time they checked out and ended up back on the road again. 

“Hey Scar?” It was Sienna. 

Scarlett nodded her head, “yeah?” 

The blonde adjusted herself in her seat a little, then proceeded to speak. “You doing okay?” 

“I'm fine.” 

“That's the number one lie everyone has ever told.” She said, trying to be soft with her words.

Scarlett couldn't help but crack a small smile. “Oh yeah? Well it just so turns out that it's part of our job to lie.” 

“You got me there.” 

………..

They ended up in a bar just outside of Schertz, Texas. 

Normally, Scarlett would just wait in her truck for Sienna to grab a drink and get out, but every once in awhile, Sienna wouldn't mind if she came with, so long as she didn't try to get a drink with any of her fake ID’s. 

Sienna was really big on the whole “I am not letting you drink underaged” thing. She may be a badass, but sometimes she was kind of a mom towards Scarlett. 

Not that Scarlett cared. She kind of appreciated the care, even if it got on her nerves a little bit. 

Tonight, she was sitting at a table with Sienna, having a glass of water while her twenty-three year old bestie was drinking her second small glass of scotch. 

Sienna was looking through the local newspaper, likely trying to look for a case so the two of them could get another distraction from their lives. 

She didn't seem to find anything in particular, which gave Scarlett the opportunity to make her way to the pool table. 

There were two scrawny guys about to start a game. One was about five foot, five inches. He had black rimmed glasses and gelled up blonde hair. 

The other guy was shorter than him, and it was hard to tell how tall he was due to the lighting, but Scarlett could assume he only came up to her chin. He too had blonde hair, but the tips were poorly dyed a turquoise hue. 

The two boys noticed her making her way over and didn't start their game. 

“Mind if I join?” She asked, pausing just before she ran into the table. 

The taller one smirked. “Sure, but I don't think you’ll be able to beat us.” 

“Is that so?” she replied, walking over to the wall and grabbing a stick. “I’m fairly good at cutthroat.” 

The taller guy didn't seem to think she could do it. “Oh yeah? Then prove it.” 

“Sure, so long as I'm numbers 6-10.” she said as she went over to the end of the table.

“A girl like you doesn't seem like the kind of person who’d play pool,” the turquoise idiot remarked. 

Scarlett smiled politely, the took off her flannel and tied it around her waist. She lined her stick up with the white ball, concentrating hard on the triangle of multicolored balls. 

_ Just remember what Marcus taught you… don't over think… just let it happen…  _

She slammed the end of the stick into the white ball, which in turn broke the triangle up, sending the solid purple ball into one of the pockets. 

“Damn…” 

Scarlett had a feeling they weren't commenting about the fact she just put one of their balls in. “Stop staring at my ass and play.” 

The three of them went at it, with the tall guy being numbers 1-5 and Turquoise Idiot being numbers 11-15. 

All of them kept sinking balls, until there was only a two, an eight, a six, a five, and an eleven left. 

All three of them were still in the game, and it was getting competitive. 

“You know, I'm quite impressed… you got a name?” It was the tall guy who spoke. 

“Yeah,” she said as she lined up her stick again, “it's Scarlett.” The white ball made contact with the end of stick and ended up hitting the five onto the edge of the left side basket. 

The tall blonde exhaled slightly, grateful his number didn't roll in. “Cool name, I'm Drake, and that's my brother, Colin.” 

Colin rose his eyebrows and lifted his chin as if there say “if you didn't know already, he's referring to me.” He took his turn, and nearly scratched. 

Drake couldn't help but laugh a little. “As you can see, I'm the more talented out of the two of us.” 

“Shut it.” His brother snapped. 

Scarlett smiled a little, remembering how she and Cassie used to be like that. “So you guys come here often?” 

“Yeah, but I sure as hell know you don't. I've never seen you around before.” Drake took his shot as he spoke sinking his brother’s eleven. 

Colin groaned a little bit, but accepted his loss and hung his stick up. 

Drake proceeded to aim for her eight, which he ended up setting up to put into the top right pocket. All Scarlett had to do was sink the five in and pray she hit the two so that he couldn't get her eight or her six from where the ball ended up. 

_ Relax, Scarlett… you got this…  _

“I don't suppose you wanna go back to my place after this?” 

The comment made her hit the ball with enough force to knock the five in, but left the white ball teetering on the edge. 

If anything pissed Scarlett off, it was men trying to do whatever it took to get into a girl’s pants. 

She ignored it, and walked around to aim at the blue two. 

Drake bit his lip, afraid that she might actually sink it. There was no possible way from her angle… but if she hit it a little to the left… 

Even Colin seemed anxious to see what she did next. Scarlett did her best to not pay attention to their eyes practically burning into her skull. 

She hit the ball, just as she always had, but it wasn't enough to move to two to the point where Drake would have no choice but to hit it and set her up. 

“Dammit,” she muttered. 

Drake flashed her a smile. “It ain't over yet, Miss Scarlett.” 

He then took his turn, and sunk the eight into the top right pocket, just as he had planned. 

But the six wasn't set up… which gave Scarlett a better chance. 

Drake realized his mistake, and ended up tying to hit the two into the top left pocket from an awkward angle. 

He ended up grazing the ball, making it move just a tad. “Looks like you win, Scarlett.” 

“Oh, but it ain't over yet.” With that, she hit the shiny blue two into the left side pocket, sealing her fate as victor. 

Colin began a slow clap, to which Drake joined in. “Looks like we were wrong. I suppose I have to buy you a drink now?” 

“You don't have to-” 

But it was too late, he was already walking over to the bartender. Scarlett exhaled, wanting so badly to tell him she didn't want the- 

Wait, hell yeah she wanted the drink! It was Sienna who didn't want her to have one… 

She glanced over at her friend, whose face was still buried in the paper, not paying attention to her. 

Maybe just one couldn't hurt. 


End file.
